This invention relates to an oil bypass structure of an oil cooler.
A utility model application publication No. H5-96766 discloses an oil cooler arranged to open a bypass valve disposed at a connection portion between an oil introduction passage and a bypass passage when an internal pressure of an oil within a casing is increased due to a clogging and so on so as to connect the oil introduction passage and the bypass passage so that the oil bypasses a core within the casing to be introduced into an oil flow outlet.